


Jurassic World

by cubedcoffeecake



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Gen, Jurassic Park AU, Jurassic World AU, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/pseuds/cubedcoffeecake
Summary: Armitage Hux’s life work falls apart.





	Jurassic World

Hux cleared the notification with a flick of his thumb. After two months of constant work, his dedication had paid off—the Starkiller Rex was ready to be relocated to a full-size display pen. Mind spinning with plans to go oversee the transport himself, Hux nearly forgot about his plans for the day. Fortunately he’d had the foresight to set a reminder for himself.

Today, Techie was coming to the park.

His little brother loved him even more than Hux loved Techie, impossible as it seemed. Everything Hux did was gold in his eyes; the overseeing of Jurassic World most of anything, because Techie happened to love dinosaurs as much as he loved technology. The park was a modern miracle of both aspects, and Hux was thrilled to get to take Techie through personally. After all, there was no one else who could give as thorough a tour as the mastermind behind it all.

Taking a full day off was not a possibility, but Techie understood that Hux would have to take some calls, and was excited at the prospect of getting to meet shareholders and scientists if an impromptu meeting came about. Really, the kid was a saint.

The ferries came in a bit of a walk from the main building he was presently in, so Hux set off to be ready to meet his brother the moment he stepped on the dock.

* * *

Was it any surprise that the Starkiller had broken out of containment?

No.

Apparently Kylo was the only person who’d seen this coming, though, so no one was prepared to handle it and the park was facing a complete shutdown. It had torn through a dozen exhibits now, leaving corpses of herbivores left and right and releasing the pterodactyls.

As he watched, standing at the bank of a small river, the swarm of prehistoric birds headed straight for the main buildings. All of the tourists had been corralled there—they were ripe for the picking. It would be a massacre.

A sniffle from behind him caused Kylo to glance over his shoulder at his unwitting companions. The kid was sitting on the ground, knees tucked up the his chest; he looked like he wanted to cry, but was trying very hard to seem as if he didn’t.

Hux, for all that Kylo knew him as a heartless businessman, also looked about ready to cry. It had… impressed Kylo, a bit, to see just how much Hux cared for the kid. Techie crying brought Hux to cry.

He turned back toward the buildings, letting the image imprint itself on his mind. Then, he turned away entirely and walked over to the two redheads.

Kylo had turned his back on other humans his whole life. His pack were his raptors. So why now? After all these years, why didn’t he just turn his back on them? Leave the two out here, get himself to the docks and take Snoke up on his offer to go to Afghanistan.

He didn’t. Kylo walked over to where Techie sat and crouched by him, ignoring the way Hux pursed his lips in disapproval. He watched Kylo like he still believed, even after he’d come back for them in the gyroball, that Kylo meant them harm. Meant Techie harm.

Kylo waited for a moment, content to rest back on his feet and wait for the kid to engage him. For all he didn’t understand people, he did understand animals—and scared people had more in common with scared animals than they’d like to think. It only took a few moments before Techie shifted toward him and looked up.

“It killed them,” he whispered. He looked devastated.

“Starkiller?” Kylo murmured knowingly. Techie nodded.

“It killed them for no reason. Not for territory, or food, or protection—it just  _ wanted _ to. I always… dinosaurs are good. They don’t do bad things, they do what their instincts tell them to. They aren’t born bad. But this one…”

Kylo understood exactly what the kid meant; and judging from the way his face was losing its color, so did Hux. Really, Techie wasn’t even blaming Hux. He couldn’t know how many times Kylo had screamed himself hoarse at Hux, trying to convince him this project was an abomination against nature. Hux knew, though, and now he understood. He had just needed Techie to say it, instead of Kylo.

“Kid, look at me.” Techie blinked up at him, eyes swimming with tears. “It’s lost, and it doesn’t know what to do without a pack, so it’s just…” He couldn’t bring himself to say it, looking down at the earnest face, but Techie clearly knew what he meant.

“Yeah.”

He hovered awkwardly for another moment before reaching out and hugging the kid to his chest. Techie crumpled, grabbing fistfuls of Kylo’s shirt and beginning to sob. His whole frame shook.

Hux was watching them, a tortured look on his face. He glanced away when Kylo met his eyes, but Kylo wasn’t going to limit himself to just helping Techie. Both redheads had somehow managed to worm their way into his pack.

Slowly, so as not to surprise him, Kylo slipped his arms under Techie and lifted him up, holding the kid tightly to his chest. He stood up, distantly appreciating the way Hux’s gaze was drawn to his muscular thighs.

Hux was leaning against a tree a few feet away, so it only took a moment for Kylo to reach him and settle down next to him. Immediately, Hux went to scoot away from Kylo to give them room, but instead Kylo wrapped his arm around the redhead’s torso and pulled him into his side. Hux fit there nicely; he wasn’t near as thin and pointy as Kylo had always thought he’d be.

Techie caught both of the men by surprise by reaching out, quick as lightning, to grab Hux’s hand and pull it to his chest. Kylo tightened his grip on them both, pulling the three into an embrace. It took several minutes, but eventually Hux began to relax. Minutely, but still, a mighty victory as far as Kylo was concerned.

As he drifted off, Kylo felt Hux bury his nose in the crook of his neck and begin to softly cry.

* * *

A click came from the other end of the line, and Hux knew it was over. That had been their last hope. No Senators would back them, no corporations would fund them; they couldn’t even get the common people to listen.

The dinosaurs were going to go extinct again, and no one fucking cared.

He sat down hard, ignoring the way Mitaka’s face fell. The tone of the office shifted as a hush fell, but the various volunteers and interns gradually went back to what they’d been doing.

Hux glanced at the figurine he kept by his computer, and thought of Techie. His brother would be devastated. He’d been so proud to have an older brother working to save the dinosaurs, most days he seemed to forget it was Hux’s fault any of this had happened at all.

Thoughts of Techie led to thoughts of Ren. If possible, Hux felt worse about the situation considering Ren’s reaction than Techie’s.

His brother would have a hope squashed. Ren, however, would undoubtedly react without an ounce of surprise; Hux would know, every time he faced him, that Ren had truly believed Hux would cause this ruin since he’d met him. A couple of nights and an adrenaline-fueled kiss didn’t change that.

Mitaka had to drag him out of his office, and it was a good week before Hux compartmentalized his guilt enough to continue heading the organization.

_ If he hadn’t insisted on creating Starkiller… _

_ If he’d accepted nature’s boundaries… _

_ If he’d listened to Ren… _

_ If he’d been more careful… _

_ If he hadn’t— _

* * *

He couldn’t do this.

Hux would sell his goddamn soul for this extraction to work, but he couldn’t face Ren. Not after all he’d done. Ren would blame him, would look at him like he deserved, and Hux knew he couldn’t bear that.

But… Ren didn’t.

He showed him around the house he’d been building, and carried him in his arms up to the top of a hill when Hux got tired halfway up, and he shared the things he loved, and Hux fell in love with them too. How could he not, when Ren was presenting them for his review with that light in his eyes?

Never in his life had Hux wanted something more than he wanted to accept Kylo’s offer. To come here and stay.

So, obviously, he managed to start an argument, belittle Ren’s dreams, and emotionally manipulate him into joining the extraction team instead. Hux was  _ despicable _ .

He glanced over at Ren, watching the muscles in his arms shift as he turned the steering wheel.

The only peace he had with the situation was that  _ he was despicable _ , and Ren’s dreams were far too sweet for Hux to deserve a part in them.

* * *

Her name was Rey. She was nothing like Techie, but Ren couldn’t help adopting her just as fast.

Hux was surprised at every twist and turn they’d been rocketed through since arriving at the mansion and realizing that he’d been duped. It brought Ren a cruel sense of satisfaction, seeing Hux so off-kilter. Learning that the anonymous benefactor who’d funded the extraction was Ren’s uncle—who called him Ben, which Kylo wasn’t about to voluntarily explain—was the first bomb of a dozen; many of which involved Rey.

If Kylo was honest with himself, he was as baffled as Hux. Why  _ would _ he take so well to the kid? Moreover, the kid his uncle had apparently adopted to replace  _ him _ .

Rey wasn’t him, though. She was entirely her own person; more than just Luke’s kid, more than the new Ben, more than an heiress, more than a girl. Kylo liked her like he liked Techie. Hux was a tolerable big person; they were tolerable little people.

All this and too much more flooded his head as Kylo watched Starkiller lunge for Rey. He was too far away, with an incapacitating wound to his side—there was nothing he could do to stop it.

A flash of copper, and Hux was throwing himself between Rey and Starkiller. Kylo screamed, Rey screamed, and Starkiller screeched as Hux unloaded the magazine of a handgun into its face. Fortunately, Rey’s reaction time was better than Kylo’s, and while he stared in horror, she grabbed Hux’s elbow and they ran through the doorway to safety.

Before he knew it, he was sobbing and staggering forward to wrap Hux in his arms. The latter held him up as his frame shook, every repressed fear and thrill he’d been hiding away during this series of deadly misadventures rushing out at once.

“You can’t—you’re not—not allowed to… to die,” Ren choked. Hux pulled back a bit and blinked at Ren, their faces an inch from each other. Emotions flashed through his eyes too quickly for Ren to name them, but he understood them.

“It’s not okay for you to die,” he whispered earnestly, lips ghosting over Hux’s with each word.

Hux didn’t believe him. He looked down and then away, took a step back, and started talking about what to do next. Kylo wiped his tears away and tried to focus on what Hux was saying.

He needed to decide what he wanted to do: love Hux until he learned to love himself, or leave him to self-destruct without taking Kylo with him.

Rey watched them with too much understanding in her eyes, and Ren didn’t want to face that either. He snapped an objection to Hux’s plan as if on instinct. Anger was all he could handle right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost feel like there should be more to this, but nothing else I tried to add seemed to fit.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to check me out on  
> Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cubedcoffeecake ),  
> Twitter (www.twitter.com/cubedcoffeecake ),  
> or maybe consider dropping by my Ko-Fi ( https://ko-fi.com/S6S2L3VE ).
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
